You Could Be Mine
by Biteany27
Summary: Nathan never would have thought in a million years he'd hear those words. Let alone those words coming from Haley James' lips. Up until a year ago they'd hardly said a word to each other. Now they were best friends. Their lives were forever be changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Hope all is well where ever you are. =D This idea for this fic popped into my head so I just had to write it. I've only writen this chapter. I've become a victom of writers block. But I promise when something good comes to mind I'll be sure to write it down. So I actually love this chapter and it is my favorite thing I have ever writen. So I hope you guys like it. Please reveiw. Reviews make me write faster. =D XOXO, Brittany.**

* * *

Swish. Nothing but net for Nathan Scott. But that's not enough for his father, Dan Scott. He's totally insane when it comes to this game. If Nathan isn't good enough in his eyes that means he has to push him harder to make him better. But in all reality Nathan was a damn good basketball player. Deffinetly the best High School ball player at Tree Hill High. Nathan is the only shot The Ravens have at winning the State Championship this year. Which in everyone's eyes that is the best thing ever because Tree Hill hasn't won in 20 years, since Dan Scott made the winning shot with only 10 seconds to spare. Because of this Nathan pushed him self way to hard to be better than his father. And he was. But even if everyone told him he was, he still couldn't believe it. Not until he won that Championship but 10 more points more than his dad did.

"That was a nice shot. For a girl." Dan Scott told his son from the other end of the basketball court. He caught the ball as it fell through the net. Dribbling it up and down the hard wood floors. He made his way to his son. "I had no idea I had a daughter." He spoke in a harsh voice before he tried to pass Nathan. But Nathan stole the ball from his dad. Running down the court to slam dunk it. His arm shot in the air in victory.

"Well dad could a daughter do that?" Nathan smirked across the room to his dad. Dan chuckled as he made his way to the bench. He picked up his water bottle and took a swig. Then smiled a evil smile at his son, again.

"Didn't you just prove that a daughter could?" He asked. Nathans smirk disappeared. A face of anger replaced it.

"Why do you have to be such a dick, Dad?" Nathan said before leaving the gym.

Dan didn't chase after his son to apologize, he stayed where he was shooting hoops. To him basketball was more important than his son was. Dan Scott was certainly not father of the year.

Nathan didn't even bother to change out of his sweaty clothes. He grabbed his car keys from the locker room then stormed to his car. He was angry and hurt. He needed to blow some steam and calm down. So he went to the one place in the world he knew he could do that. The River Court. He didn't play basketball while he was there though. Hell he didn't even bring his basketball. He just laid on the cold pavement with his eyes clenched shut. He was relaxed here. Something about it calmed him down. Made him feel at ease. It was peaceful somehow. At least it was for a minute until he heard foot steps come inches away from his head.

"Dad, go away." Nathan said without opening his eyes. He knew it would be him. At least he thought he knew it would be him.

"Dad? Well isn't that just mean." Haley James joked.

Nathans eyes shot opened. Haley James was one of his best friends. Well she wasn't up until a year ago, when Nathan and his half brother Lucas started to talk more and Lucas brought Haley around and along the way Nathan became really close to her.

"Sorry Hales. I just assume my asshole dad would have followed me." He looked up at her than sat up. "Care to join me?" He asked pointing around to all the free pavement.

Haley smiled and nodded her head. She sat down across from Nathan. Her legs cris crossed. "So what happened this time?"

Nathan exhaled slowly. "Same thing that happens every time Hales. We played basketball."

Haley closed her eyes and shook her head. A small tear rolled out.

"Hales is something wrong?" Nathan asked as soon as he saw the tear.

Haley wiped it away and looked up at him. "I was going to tell you something, but your not in a good mood and its probably not a good time." She said as she un-crossed her legs and stoop up. Without a beat Nathan was standing up too. He took her by the arm and looked her square in the eyes.

"Haley, you can tell me anything, anytime."

Haley wiggled out of his grasp and began to pace. "I really need to tell you this. I just don't know how."

Nathan was starting to get dizzy from her moving around so much. He grabbed her arm again. This time a little harder to make her stay still. "Haley." Nathan smiled at her. "What is it?"

Haley looked down then back up into his beautiful blue eyes. "I'm pregnant."

With those words Nathans whole word changed.

He let go of her arm. His face had no expression. He never thought that this could happen. Especially just after one time. After standing there for a good 5 minutes just looking at each other not knowing what to say Nathan finally spoke up.

"A-are you sure?" He asked.

Haley how had been looking at the blacktop the last 5 minutes looked up at Nathan. He looked so worried. Haley couldn't help but cry a little more. "Yes, I'm sure. I went to the doctors today."

The tears were now streaming down. Nathan couldn't stand seeing her like this.

"Come here." He told her. He wrapped his arms around her and held on tight. She was sobbing hard now. "Shh. Hales its ok. Its going to be ok." Haley nodded into his shoulder. She pulled away.

"That's the thing Nathan, when I told my parents they flipped. They are sending me to this school in Washington for pregnant teens. And when the baby is born they are making me give it up."

Nathans face went from calm but worried to angry. "Making you go to a school and give up _our _baby? How can they do that?" He asked.

Haley wiped at her tears. "They are my legal guardians so whatever they say goes."

"Do- Do you want to give our baby up?" Nathan asked.

Haley looked confused. "I don't know. I've always wanted a family but we're only 16. But I'm pretty sure I want this baby." Haley touched her stomach as she said those last words. "Do you want this baby, Nathan?"

Nathan took a minute then answered "I think so. I could see you and me raising this baby." Nathan smiled.

Haley gave him a slight smile back. "Even if we do want this baby, my parents are still sending me away and making me give it up. There is nothing we can do."

"Yes there is." Nathan smiled. "You are sure you want to raise this baby?"

Haley nodded. "Yes I'm sure."

Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and pulled her with him to his car. "Good. Lets go."

Haley looked really confused and stopped. "Where are we going?"

Nathan looked back at her and said quietly "We're going to go get married."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks a million for your reviews. They mean the world to me. Which is kind of sad if you think about it. =D Anyway... I was lying in bed and ideas just rushed through my head. So I just had to get out of the nice warmth of my comffy bed and write the next chapter. I finally think I have gotten over my writers block. Which seems pretty quick to you guys, but I've had the first chapter done a long time ago just couldn't write the next. Until now. Haha. Anyway.. I have big plans for this fic and hopefully you will love it. I know I do. XOXO - Brittany**

* * *

Haley stood there. She couldn't move. Did he really just say that? Married? That was insane. But his words echoed through her mind.

"Nathan, we can't get married." Haley stated.

"Why not Haley? Give me one reason why we can't." He told her.

Haley sat down on the picnic table near Nathans car. "Because we are not in love." Haley told him. Which she knew was a lie. At least for her. She loved him more than anything. She wanted to spend her life with him. But she knew he didn't feel the same. She couldn't be in a marriage with someone who didn't love her back. She just couldn't.

"Haley. I want you in my life isn't that enough?" Nathan asked.

Haley shook her head. "No. No its not. Marriage is for people who love each other."

Nathan sat down next to her. "Haley you know I'm really glad that I met you. I couldn't imagine my life without you. And I know that seems weird for me to say considering my past. I mean if one of my ex-girlfriends would have told me they were pregnant I would have walked away. I wouldn't give a damn or want to be apart of its life. But I do. I want this baby. I want you. I know we can make it work, Hales. You just have to be in this with me."

Haley closed her eyes. She couldn't believe she was actually considering this. She nodded her head at Nathan. "Alright. Lets dot. Lets get married." She stood up and made her way for the car.

"Your positive ?" Nathan questioned.

"As positive as the pregnancy test." She joked.

Nathan clicked the button on his key chain that unlocked the doors then walked over to the driver side. Looking over the top of the Honda Nathan asked Haley once again. This time she didn't say anything. She just got in the car. Haley called information and got the name of a little chapel just out of town. They were half way there. Neither of them have said anything since Haley told him where they were going. Haley couldn't believe she wasn't going to be a James anymore. Nathan couldn't believe he was going to have a wife. Not just any wife Haley James. Ever since he had met Haley he knew he loved her. And ever since the night they had sex he knew he loved her more. He wanted to be with her every minute of the day.

"Nathan, what are we going to tell everyone?" Haley broke the silence.

Nathan looked over at her then back at the road. He hadn't of really thought about it. "I really don't know."

Haley exhaled slowly. "What do you think Luke will say?"

Nathan glanced over at her again then like before back at the road. "I don't know. I can hardly think he'll be happy."

"Nathan I don't think I can do this. I mean when my parents find out they will probably disown me. Lucas will probably never speak to me again, and then there will be the rumors that will be everywhere. I cant do it. Turn around. Or pull over. Let me out. I cant do this." Haley began to bit her lip franticly and fiddle with her cell phone.

Nathan couldn't help laugh at how she was acting. "Nathan this isn't funny. I'm being serious. I cant do this."

Nathan reached over and grabbed Haley's hand, he squeezed it gently to reassure her a bit. "Haley, everything will be fine. Your parents wont disown you. Lucas will get over himself. And the rumors? Who cares. People can say what they want."

Haley let out a sigh. "What if down the road you end up hating me and you divorce me?"

Nathans eyes couldn't move away from Haley. He chose to pull the car over so they wouldn't wreck. "Haley trust me when I say I will not divorce you. I love you Haley" Nathan smiled over at her. "You're my best friend."

For a brief moment she thought he could actually love her. Not as a friend but as much more. Love her the way she loves him. She smiled back at him. "I love you to, buddy."

He smiled back. "Good." He kissed her hand, squeezed it once then let go.

Haley rested her hands on her stomach. It still seemed so surreal to her. There was a baby in there. Her baby. She smiled thinking about it. Then that smiled disappeared.

"Nathan-" Haley began.

Nathan looked over at her. "Don't tell me you want me to turn around again huh?" He asked before looking back at the road.

Haley shook her head. "No. But I think that we should get off at the next off ramp and try to find a store. I think we should buy so nicer clothes to wear to our wedding." She smiled up at him. "I really don't want to get married in jeans and a oversized Standford Sweat shirt."

Nathan chuckled.

"And I bet you don't want to get married in basketball shorts and a grey sweat stained T-shirt." She added.

Nathan nodded. "Alight we'll go find a store." He said before pulling off the highway onto a off ramp.

Haley looked out the window. She was looking for any kind of store that could have something decent to wear to her wedding inside. She finally spotted a Macy's.

"Nathan! Look a Macy's! Haley pointed out the window with a grin ear to ear.

Nathan pulled the car into the parking lot. He parked in the closest parking spot to the doors of the store. Clicking the button on his key chain to lock the doors he said "Lets go find some wedding clothes." Then he pulled Haley's hand into his to lace their finger together.

They looked at rack after rack after rack of clothes before find the perfect outfits to wear. Haley had gotten a light pink dress. It was a V neck short little dress that hugged her in all the right places. Nathan couldn't help but stare at her in it. Haley couldn't help but stare at Nathan in his outfit. He was wearing a white button up shirt and he had left the top 3 buttons undone showing off his well tanned toned chest. He had black dress pants that made his ass look perfect. Haley had to stop herself from drooling.

"Husband to be, you look very handsome." Haley said looking him up and down.

Nathan smiled. "Why thank you, wife to be." He looked her up and down once more and said "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Haley's cheeks tuned a light shade of pink. "Thank you." She smiled up at him. "Now lets go get married." She linked arms with him and they made their way for the stores doors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And to answers a question someone asked, lets just assume they have fake ID's or sighned their parents names so they could legaly be married. Lol. Um, this chapter was sort of hard to write. I've never writen a love scene before so it's prob. pretty bad. But like its my first time. D Haha. Anyway... reviews are love and so are you. XOXO - Brittany**

* * *

The rest of the car ride to the chapel was spent in silence. Neither of them really knew what to say. Haley said in the passenger seat with her arm resting on the door with her hand on her fist. She watched all the stores pass by. She sat there just thinking about the night they had got pregnant.

_Haley stumbled through the beach house. She has had way to much to drink and had to lay down somewhere. She somehow managed to make it up the stairs to Nathan's bedroom. She pushed the door open and smiled when she saw the bed. Setting her drink down on the table next to the bed she plopped down., Sighing as she did. She was almost asleep when she heard a noise. She sat up so that she was leaning on her elbows. Looking around the room she saw where the noise had came from. Nathan was leaning against the bathroom door with his arms crossed, staring at her._

"_Haley James if you wanted to lay in my bed you could have at least told me so I could join." He smirked over at her._

_Haley laughed hard at the one. "keep dreaming Scott." Haley feel back to the bed. "I'm drunk." She stated in a slur. _

_Nathan moved away from the doorframe. "Really? I couldn't tell." He joked. Then right as he tripped over the air he said "I guess I am too" in a chuckle._

_Haley looked up and laughed. "Come keep me company." She told Nathan, patting down on the empty spot next to her on the bed._

_Nathan grinned and belly flopped onto the bed. His grin disappeared. "I shouldn't have done that." He said, rolling over and rubbing his stomach._

_Haley turned to her side. "Does the big baby need his tummy to be rubbed?" She said in a baby voice. _

_Nathan turned his head to look at her. Smirking he said "No. But there is other things you can rub."_

_Haley smirked back. "Oh really? Like what?"_

_Nathan was not expecting her to say that. He was just joking. But hearing her say that he couldn't stop himself. He rolled on top of her, planting kiss down her neck. Haley smiled as he did so. She couldn't believe she wasn't stopping him. Nathan kissed up and down her face. Haley pulled him close to her. She didn't want any space between them. She deepened the kiss and pressed her body into him. Nathan was loving every second of this. He moved a little away from her and began to unbutton her shirt. She noticed what he was doing and wiggled her way out of the sleeves. Once her shirt was off she took the hem of Nathan's and brought it over his head. She grinned a big grin when she saw his muscular body. Before she could even comprehend what she was doing she was undoing his belt. Pushing his pants off his hips. Nathan used his feet to push them all the way off. He soon stated to work on Haley's pants button. Not wanting to slow down, Haley lifted her hips so Nathan could slid them off. Now they only clothing between them was their underwear. Nathan had no idea he'd get this far. He knew Haley was a virgin. At least he thought she was. But he was beginning to re-think that. The way she was rubbing her hands up and down his back was driving him crazy. He started to kiss down her chest. Haley ran her right hand through his hair. Nathan was kissing her cleavage, when he looked up and with his eyes asked if it was ok. Haley just smiled at him. Letting him know she wanted more. He slid the straps over her bra off her shoulders and stopped to admire her breast once they were out in the open. He smiled them began to kiss all over. With his right hand he cupped her boob. Playing with her nipple before covering it with his mouth. Haley pushed her head against the pillow behind her when she felt his hot lips on her. She was pulling his hair hard. The feeling was nothing she had ever felt before. It was amazing. After a good ten minutes of Nathan tasting her body Haley wanted more. She rubbed up and down his back and then went down to his ass. Her hands were fingering the waistband of his boxers. Then she finally pushed them down. Nathan looked up at her as she did this. He couldn't believe it. She smiled at him then once again lifted her hips and had Nathan slide her panties down. Nathan smiled at her with a sweet smile then leaned in and kissed her. Haley couldn't believe herself. She always said she'd be married or at least in head over heels love before she would have sex. But in that moment she couldn't stop herself. Nathan's lips parted from hers and he looked into her eyes, asking if it was ok. She nodded and smiled. And before she knew it Nathan was deep inside of her._

Nathan was trying to concentrate on the road, but just couldn't do it. He kept looking over at Haley, wondering what she was thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" He finally asked.

Haley turned her head and smiled. "Nothing. Just thinking about some old memories."

Nathan gave her a smile. "So are you ready to be a Mrs. Nathan Scott?"

Haley smiled. "I sure am."

"Good, because we're here." Nathan said, putting the


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey beautiful peeps. I've had writers block, but I think I finally got over it. Anyway... um if you haven't seen Atonement and want to see it, I'm sorry this chapter may ruin the ending of it for you. I'm terribly sorry. Haha. Anyway... I'm not sure how long its gonna be 'till I have the new chapter writen. - Brittany**

* * *

Haley fiddled with the gold band that would now and always be around her ring finger. She couldn't help but crack a smile when she thought how that gold band came to be on her little finger.

_Haley and Nathan stood in front of the minister holding hands, and smiling. It was the happiest moment for the both of them._

"_Nathan repeat after me." The minister began. "I Nathan, take The Haley to be my lawfully wedded wife." _

_Nathan smiled, gave Haley's hand a little squeeze then repeated the minister. "I Nathan take the Haley to be my lawfully wedded wife."_

_The minister looked at Nathan than began to speak again. "In sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."_

_Nathan repeated the minister and smiled a bright smile at Haley. _

_The minister turned his head slightly to look at Haley, who was smiling ear to ear. "Now Haley repeat after me. I Haley Take the Nathan to be my lawfully wedded husband,"_

_Haley repeated his words, but in a very upbeat tempo. _

"_In sickness and health, as long as we both shall live." the minister finished._

_Haley once again repeated the minister and grinned up at Nathan._

"_By the powers vested in me and the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride."_

_The words echoed in both their minds. 'Kiss the bride' they had forgot about that part. How could they forget about the most important part? They looked each other in the eyes, then Haley leaned up. She wrapped her arm around Nathan's neck to pull him in closer. He leaned down so she wasn't on her tip toes anymore. Then before she knew it his mouth was on hers. He rested his arms at the top of her hips, lightly pulling her in closer to him. The kiss deepened and soon there was no space between Nathan and Haley. The minister had seen this happen about 20 times a day and every time he did the same thing; shook his head then cleared his throat._

"_Mm-hmm" he said. _

_Haley's lips parted from Nathan's and she went back to where she was standing before. "Sorry" Her cheeks were red with embarrassment. _

"_Mr. and Mrs. Scott, you are now officially married." The minister smiled at them._

"_Did you hear that? You're a Scott now." Nathan couldn't help but get excited hearing someone call her Mrs. Scott. _

"_Crap. That means I'm stuck with you forever now." Haley joked._

_Nathan grinned. "Always and forever."_

_Haley grinned back then softly repeated his words. "Always and forever."_

Nathan put his hand on Haley's leg. "What are you thinking about Haley James-Scott?" He gave her a slight smile.

She looked up at him with a big bright grin plastered on her face. "I'm just wondering where we are going to go."

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

She turned in her seat slightly to face him more. "Well its our honeymoon technically, and I really don't want to go home and have our parents yell at us and kick us out. So where are we going to go? I mean we should go somewhere nice and relaxing for our honeymoon." Haley said almost in one breath.

Nathan turned his head to look at her. "You ramble a lot." He turned back to focus on the road. "I could call Tim and have him cover for me and you could call one of your friends and have them cover for your and we could go to the beach house for the weekend." Nathan suggested.

Haley thought about it for a few minutes. "Nathan, that is a great idea." She pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw that it was dead. "Give me your phone." She put her hand out for him to hand it over.

Nathan lifted his put of the seat a bit so he could reach into his pocket and pull his out.

Haley smiled as she dialed the number. "Hey Brooke." Haley spoke into the phone. "Yes Brooke I am aware at I'm calling from Nathan's phone-" Haley rolled her eyes. "I need you to do me a favor." Haley began but Brooke cut her off. Nathan began to laugh when he heard what Brooke had just asked. "What! Brooke no I don't need you to bring me a condom! Geez. I need you to cover for me. If my parents call, tell them I came over to watch movies with you and I passed out." Haley stopped to listen to Brooke then said "Thanks Tigger. Bye." Then she clicked the phone shut.

Nathan called Tim and told him to cover. Tim was pretty stupid about it at first. He didn't know what Nathan meant by 'Cover for me'. So after 10 minutes of explaining, Tim agreed. Now Nathan and Haley were only a matter of minutes away from the beach house. Their honeymoon house. Nathan pulled into the driveway and pulled the car into park.

"Lets go shall we, Mrs. Scott." Nathan said as he opened Haley's door up for her. Haley got out of the car and whistled. She had never seen the beach house before. It was beautiful. And huge.

"Damn. Nathan its amazing. How come I've never been here?" Haley asked.

Nathan shrugged. "Never thought about coming here."

They walked up the steps to the door. Haley turned to look at Nathan, who was standing only inches away from her. "You know the last time I was at a beach house I was pretty drunk."

Nathan smirked. "Yeah, I think I was there." Nathan looked down into her eyes, and placed a hand on her stomach. "That wont be happening this time." She just smiled at him. Love in her eyes. "So what do you say Haley? Carry you over the threshold?' He asked.

Haley shook her head. "No. Nathan, no!" She squealed as Nathan picked her up.

Nathan looked down at her as he walked through the door. "Haley its tradition. I had to." He gave her a loving smile.

"I guess your right. But could you please put me down now?" She asked.

He clutched her tighter to him. "Oh you want me to put you down, aye?"

Haley kicked and wiggled. Nathan would let her out of his grip. "Nathan Royal Scott! Please put me down!" Haley screeched.

Nathans smiled dropped. "How the hell do you know my middle name?"

Haley finally stepped out of his arms. She laughed at how angry he looked for her saying his middle name. "1) You're my husband. 2) I read it on the Marriage license."

Nathan smiled. "Whats your middle name Haley?" He asked.

Haley moved away from him. "I'm kind of tired. I think we should go to sleep." She said very fast, faking a yawn.

He grabbed her hand as she tried to walk away. "Not so fast. You know mine, I should know yours. Its only fair."

Haley sighed. "Mildred." She said in a un-audio-able tone.

Nathan put his hand up to his ear, with a smirk he said "Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Mildred!" Haley almost shouted.

"Mildred?" He questioned and began to laugh. "Good to know I'm not the only one with a old school middle name."

Haley smiled. "Yeah good thing."

Nathan and Haley both stood there looking around not knowing what to do. Nathan looked into the living room and got a idea. "Do you want to watch a movie?'

Haley nodded. "What movie?" Haley turned her head to look at Nathan as she walked into the living room.

Nathan followed her to the living room and kneeled down next to the movie collection. He let out a sigh as he moved his fingers over each DVD. "So my parents movie collection isn't exactly the best."

Haley kneeled down next to him to read the titles of the movies. She began to laugh. "I've never even heard of half of these."

Nathan laughed with her. "We could Pay-per-view one." Nathan placed his hands on the sides of the couch and scooted up so he was sitting down. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

Haley sat next to Nathan and read the titles of the movies as Nathan went down the list. "Ooh! Atonement!" Haley said pointing at the TV.

Nathan turned to look at her. "Atonement? Really?" Nathan questioned.

"Um, Yes!" Haley said in a serious tone.

"Really? Why? It didn't look that good."

Haley sat up in a dramatic way. Placing her hand on her chest like someone had just said her mom died, she said "Hello! James McAvoy! Plus… it looks really good! Please Nathan, please?" She asked in childish tone.

Nathan sighed and clicked the 'order' button. "Alright. But after this we are watching Michael Clayton."

Haley smiled. "Fine by me. George Clooney is totally sexy."

"Is there one movie star you don't think is hot?" Nathan asked as he placed his arms around her and pulled her close.

Haley looked like she was in a deep thought. "No not really." She smiled up at him. "Now shh… the movies starting."

By the end of the movie Haley was in tears. Nathan looked down at her and smiled. "Hales it wasn't that sad."

Haley moved away from him so she could look at him. "Nathan, the died! How is that not that sad?"

Nathan smiled. "Its not that sad because they get to be together in the end. Like at the end of Titanic, Rose and Jack finally get to be together once Rose finally died."

Haley chuckled. "You saw Titanic?"

"I, uh, you know… Kate Winslet was in it." He tired to defend him self.

"Yeah, un huh."

"So uh, what do you want to do now?" Nathan asked. Haley looked at him, not having any idea what to do.

"I, uh I guess we could go to bed?" She suggested.

Nathan got a smirk. "Bed huh? Sound pretty awesome to me." Nathan raised his eyebrows at her.

Haley slapped his arm. "Nathan."

He looked at her with a serious face. "Well it is our wedding night…" He protested.

"Married life does mean we have sex huh?" Haley asked like she hadn't thought about it before.

"Yeah. But Haley if you don't want to, you know, we don't have to." Nathan tried to make her feel compatible

She smiled at him. "Well you know, if you want to, we you know, can."

Nathan smiled. "Well, of course I want to. I'm a teenage guy." He gave her a smirk.

Haley stood up and grabbed his hand to pull him up with her. "Lets go…."

"Don't have to tell my twice." Nathan said as he picked Haley up and ran up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. :)**

**I know its been a very long time since I've updated this, but I had the worst case of writers block.**

**This chapter is pretty much a filler. **

**Soon it will pick up and be amazing. **

**I promise. :)**

**Anyway, I hope everyone is well.**

**Remember reviews are love and I love getting them. :)**

**- Brittany**

The sun beamed through the curtains and brightened the room with a beautiful light. Clothes covered the floor. The bed was a mess, sheets off the bed, pillows out of the cases, but there were no people in the bed. Some-how in the middle of the night Nathan and Haley ended up on the floor, sleeping on a make - shift bed. Haley was still fast asleep, looking more beautiful than ever. Nathan laid on his side, his head resting on his hand. He gazed down at her, taking in her beauty. A smile rested on his lips. Haley rubbed at her eyes then turned her head slightly to see Nathan staring at her.

"Hi." She said in a groggy voice with a smile.

"Morning Haley James - Scott." Nathan leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Haley grinned at the sound of her new name.

"Oh god." She stood up quickly and ran towards the bathroom, hands over her mouth.

Nathan didn't know what to do. He had no idea what had just happened. He stood up confusion plastered on his face. He slowly walked over to the bathroom and leaned against the door jam, seeing his newly wed wife getting sick. He walked over to her and pulled her hair from the front of her face and held it tightly behind her. She continued to get sick for a good 20 minutes Nathan stayed with her. He sat next to her on the cold tiled floor. Rubbing her back, trying to make her feel a ounce bit better. Haley finally pulled her head away from the toilet and looked at her husband.

"Could you please get me a glass of water?" She asked him. Tears filler her eyes.

"Of course." Nathan pushed him self up off the floor. He took a disposable cup from the medicine cabinet and filled it with tab water. He crouched down and handed her the small paper cup.

"Thank you." Haley tried to give him a smile but she had no energy left. She practically chugged water. Emptying the whole cup in a matter of seconds. Just as fast as it went down it came back up. She once again threw up the non existent contents of her stomach for a good 20 minutes.

"Are you ok?" Nathan asked once she was finished.

She nodded. "I think I'll be fine. I should only have morning sickness for another month." She told him.

"Is it always this bad?" Nathan asked. Haley could tell he very was concerned.

She gave him a very weak smile. "You think this is bad? Just wait. It'll happen at like 10 more times today and trust me, it wont be pretty." She informed him.

"I'm sorry Hales."

Haley moved away from the toilet completely and put her hand on Nathans arm. She rubbed it lightly.

"Nathan, its ok. Its not your fault. Well its not completely your fault." She laughed.

Nathan chuckled and gave her a smile. "I wish you didn't have to go through this Hales."

"Nathan, its ok. This morning sickness will end before we know it."

Nathan sighed. He stood up extending his hand to her he said, "Need help up?"

She took his hand and smiled. "Thank you." She told him as he pulled her to her feet.

"You should brush your teeth, and I'll go make you some soup ok?"

She nodded and he kissed her forehead then left the room.

Haley slowly made her way down the stairs. The delicious smell of tomato soup hit her nose. She couldn't wait to smoother the soup with cracker and attempt to eat something with out it coming back up. She rounded the corner and saw Nathan hovering over the hot stove. The thought that she and him were now marred and would have lots of years of her seeing this made her happy. At least until Nathan made a painful sound. Haley rushed over to him to see what happened. Nathan had burnt his finger on the pan.

Haley asked him where the medical cabinet was and quickly pulled out Burn Jelly. She ripped open the small package and started to rub the goopy medicine on his burn. Nathan winced when he realized it was making it hurt more than it already did.

"What the hell Haley! That shit hurts!" Nathan cried out pulling his hand away from her.

Haley yanked his hand back and hushed him. "It'll feel a lot better once it draws out the burn. Trust me." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"I trust you." He smiled back.

Haley put a band-Aid over the burn and kissed his hand. "All done."

Nathan got a smirk. "You know what? I think that my burn would feel a lot better if you kissed again."

Haley flashed him a smile. She kissed his finger again and smiled. "Better?"

"Much." Nathan couldn't move his gaze away from Haley's eyes. This moment of perfect. And hopefully, this is how their life would be from now on. But most perfect moments get ruined. And that's exactly what happened. The smoke alarm started to beep which caused Nathan to pull his gaze away from Haley's beautiful face and onto the stove. Which had tomato soup boiling.

"Shit!" Nathan exclaimed. He quickly turned off the stove and moved the pan to the sink.

Haley smiled. "I'm not going to let you cook ever again." She joked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. :)**

**I really love reading them. Makes me feel all warm inside. :)**

**So this chapter isn't the greatest, sorry for that. **

**But I PROMISE this story will pick up soon. **

**Remember to review. I LOVE reading them. **

**- Brittany C.**

**P.S. "Little Miss Obsessive" By Ashlee Simpson is a GREAT song, and you all should check it out. :)**

* * *

Their weekend went by too fast. Sunday came to soon. Haley and Nathan both just wanted to stay in the beach house forever. Locked away from the world. But the world is still there and they still have to go home sometime. Neither of them have ever dreaded the thought of going home than they have now. They knew their parents we're going to rip new holes in their asses and they'd probably never see the light of day again. But as Nathan saw it, as long as Haley got to stay with him and raise their baby together it is worth it. Worth getting kicked out and disowned from his family. Worth the dirty looks from people. It was worth it all as long as he got to wake up and see Haley's beautiful face every morning for the rest of his life.

"In a hour we're going to be back in reality." Haley said in a low tone as she put on her shoes.

Nathan put his hand on her knee and smiled. "You know what ever our parents say I'm here. They can't make us split up. I won't let them. And I definitely will not let your parents send you away."

Haley smiled. "You're the best, you know that?" She told him.

Nathan grinned wider. "I know. But it doesn't hurt to hear someone say it." He smirked.

Haley chuckled then finished tying her shoe. Once she was done she stood up. "Are you ready to go?" She asked Nathan.

Nathan shook his head. He stood up and gave Haley a light kiss. "No. Its perfect here."

Haley wrapped her arms around Nathans neck and looked right into his beautiful blue eyes. "I wish we didn't have to leave."

"Me too." Nathan rested his forehead against Haley's.

"We have to go." Haley moved away from Nathan and looked at her watch. "My mom is expecting me home at 3 and its almost 2. We should hit the road."

Nathan sighed. "Yeah, we should."

* * *

Nathan pulled the car up to the curb. They made it to Haley's house and neither wanted to get out. They didn't want to face angry parents.

"Ready for this?" Nathan asked.

Haley reached over and grabbed his hand. "As long as you're by my side I'm ready for anything." She gave him a slight smile then opened her door.

They walked up the brick pathway to Haley's front door side by side. Neither spoke. They both just tired to anticipated what was to come. Haley stopped briefly before they went into the house to give Nathan a kiss.

"Haley! You were suppose to be home a half hour ago. You need to get your begs packed for the new school by tomorrow." Haley's mom Lydia said. She noticed Nathan with her and gave him the dirtiest look. "What the hell is this boy doing in my house?"

"Mom you have one thing right; I do need to pack my begs. But not for that school. I need to pack my begs so me and my _husband _can leave and get settled in our new place." She was lying about the 'new place' because obviously they have no where to live. Well at least they will have no where to live once Dan and Deb kick Nathan out.

Lydia stood there shocked. "Excuse me! What did you just say!?" She demanded to know the answer.

Nathan now piped in. "Mrs. James I know you are very mad right now, but I wasn't going to let you send Haley and my child away. We got married on Friday. There is nothing you or anyone else can do about it." Nathan reached over and squeezed Haley's hand.

"Nathan and I are going to go up stairs and get a few of my things then leave. If you wish to speak to me you can call my cell phone, which I will be paying for from now on." Haley started to make her way up the stairs when her dad said something.

"I can't believe you're really going to ruin your life Haley." His voice had disappointment in it.

Haley turned and said, "I'm not ruining it. I'm doing whats best for it."

* * *

"Are you ready for World War III?" Nathan asked Haley.

"Yeah."

"Alright. Lets get this over with."

Like Haley's house, Nathan and Haley made their way up the driveway and stopped for a kiss before going in.

Deb was standing by the door putting her jacket on when they entered.

"Oh Nathan your father and I were just getting ready to go out to eat. You and Haley are welcome to join us." She gave them a smile.

"Where is dad? Haley and I have something to tell you guys."

Deb put her left arm into the jacket slowly and gave them a look. "Dan! Come here!" She yelled.

Dan stepped into the entryway and said in a angry Dan tone "What?!"

Deb gave him a look and said "Uh, Nathan and Haley have something to tell us."

Dan crossed his arms. "Out with it." He said.

"Haley and I got married Friday night. And we are having a baby together." Nathan said bluntly.

Dan and Deb burst out in laughter. "Deb I had no idea it was April fools day did you?"

"I surely did not." She laughed.

"Mom, dad I'm serious." Nathan flashed them his ring and the laughter stopped.

"What the hell were you thinking! Oh that's right you weren't!" Deb said.

"Nathan Royal Scott! What the fuck do you mean married?!" Dan roared.

"What the hell do you think I mean!" Nathan shouted back at his dad.

"Get your shit and get the hell out of my house." Dan stated.

Nathan started to walk up the stairs. "No problem." He said.

* * *

Nathan And Haley sat in Nathans car hold each others hand.

"Where are we going to go?" Haley asked.

Nathan gave her hand a squeeze. "I have 400, we can get a cheap motel room tonight."

Haley sighed. "Alright. But where are we going to live Nathan?" She was deffinetly worried.

"Haley We'll figure something out. I promise you."


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, its been ages since I've updated. I wrote this chapter awhile back but I wasn't too happy with it and thought that I would change some things around later. That never happened and I have writers block on this story (and half my others) so I'm just posting this. I don't think its my best work, but I'll do. Reviews are LOVE. - Brittany**

_

* * *

_

_Beep Beep Beep _

The alarm clock that rested on the nightstand next to the small springy motel bed went off. Nathan slung his arm over and switched it off. He grunted a little. He just wanted to go back to sleep. He turned over to wrap his arm around his wife, but all he got was air. His eyes opened and as his eye sight adjusted to the light from the room he scanned the floor for Haley. He didn't see any sign of her but then realized that the water from the shower was running. How could he forget that Haley is a early riser and gets up at 5:45 everyday. A smirk spread across sleepy face when a thought entered his head. He jumped out of bed and snuck into the bathroom. Quickly taking off his boxers and wife beater he had been wearing he opened the shower door and kiss Haley's shoulder. Haley jumped when she felt his lips on her wet skin. She turned around and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Nathan Scott! What the hell!" She screamed.

Nathan couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry babe. Just thought we could save some water and shower together."

Haley smiled slightly. "Something tells me that you've said that line before."

Nathan smiled. "Why don't you pick up that body scrubber and wash me?"

Haley began to laugh. "Ha-ha-ha. I don't mean to burst your bubble there hubby, but I was just about to get out. So, you can scrub yourself and, maybe with some cold water." Haley looked down and chuckled. "Looks like you could use it." She then left the shower quickly to leave Nathan to his cold water.

"So are you ready for the first day of school as man and wife?" Nathan asked as he toweled off his head.

"Yeah about that, um, would it be so bad if we held off on telling people?" Haley asked as she put books into her backpack.

Nathan walked up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder he made her face him. "Hales, people are going to find out sooner or later. We should just get it over with now."

"Why can't we just wait 'till the later?" Haley pleaded.

Nathan signed. "Haley, if we wait to long all of our friends will hate us for not telling them now. So we should just tell them today."

Haley took a deep breath. "Lucas is going to hate us."

"Who cares? He'll get over himself sometime. Its our lives. He just has to live with it."

Haley nodded. "You're right." She gave him a slight smile. "But what abut the baby?" Haley said as she put a hand on her stomach.

Nathan let out another sigh. "We can wait to tell everyone about the baby, if you want. We'll tell everyone that we have been dating behind everyone's backs and decided to get married spur of the moment."

Haley nodded. "Sounds good. But won't everyone get mad that we lied to them about that too once they find out I'm pregnant?"

"We'll tell them that we didn't find out you were pregnant until after we were married."

"Nathan, that's still a lie." Haley stated.

"Who cares? Its either lie about that or tell everyone the real reason we're married." Nathan said.

_The real reason._ Haley thought. She desperately wanted the _real _reason to be that they loved each other. Or at least Nathan loved her back. Guess smart girls are stupid 'cause those we're the exact thoughts going through Nathan's mind.

"Get dressed. We have to get to school." Haley said, picking up her backpack and heading for the front door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tutor girl!" Brooke squealed.

Haley took a drink of her water bottle that she had brought with her from the motel. "Hey Brookie." She said with a smile.

"Whats that on your finger?" She asked.

_Nothing gets by Brooke. _Haley thought. "Um, it's a ring." Haley stated. She looked at over at Nathan who was standing by Lucas talking.

"Duh, Haley. I can see that. But why do you have a gold band around your ring finger?" She asked.

Nathan took this one. "Haley has a ring on her ring finger for the same reason I do." He stated, as he pulled Haley close to him.

"Wait! What?! You two got promise rings?" Brooke asked.

Haley shook her head. "No, we got wedding rings."

"We got married over the weekend." Nathan said.

"Haley, what?" Lucas said.

"Yeah. We've been dating for awhile now, but didn't want to say anything. And it was sort of spur of the moment."

"No kidding." Brooke piped in. "Oh I get it! You're totally pregnant right?" Broke asked.

Nathan coughed slightly and said, "No Brooke. Just because two people get married doesn't mean their having a baby." Nathan felt bad about lying to his friends, but it was what Haley wanted.

"I can't believe you're married Haley." Lucas said.

"Yeah, you know, now that Nathan and I are married that makes us related, brother In law." Haley smiled.

"Oh jeez you're my sister in law! Damn my bad luck." Lucas joked.

"Ha-ha. Now you're stuck with me."


	8. Chapter 8

** I pretty much suck hard core at updating and I'm terribly sorry for it. I get in over my head between all of the fic's and other things I write. I am going to try harder to update faster and more often but I cannot promise you anything. Once I go back to school in September it will make it harder on updating due to the fact that I haven't gone to school in over 3 years. (I know, I'm a loser) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I don't really recall what I wrote about in this one 'cause I wrote it so long ago, and right now I'm far to tired to re-read it. So, if it doesn't make sense or things are in the wrong place, I'm sorry. - Brittany**

Nathan spent his first 3 periods thinking about Haley. He tried to focus in on what his history teacher was saying but he just couldn't. His mind was on one track. And that track was Haley. He really couldn't wait until this damn class was over so he could hurry to the quad and meet Haley for lunch. The clock seemed to be ticking slower and slower by the moment. Just when he thought the class wouldn't end the bell rang. He sighed and made his way out the door. Once in the quad Nathan found Haley sitting at a table by herself. He leaned down and gave her a kiss. It took her by surprise at first. But when she realized who it was she chuckled.

"How are you feeling?" Nathan asked as he sat down.

Haley frowned. "I'm doing fine. No morning sickness yet today."

Nathan was confused. If she hasn't gotten sick yet today why would she be frowning? "Whats wrong?" He asked.

Haley drew in a deep breath. "I'm just worried about where we are going to go after tomorrow night. You know, since we only have enough money to stay in the motel for another night."

Nathan now frowned. "Don't stress over that. I'm going to figure something out today" He gave her a smile. "I have to go. But please eat something and I'll see you later." He gave her a kiss on the forehead then was off to find Lucas.

It wasn't a shock when Nathan found Lucas with Brooke.

"Luke, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

Lucas stood up. "Yeah man." Lucas put his bottle of water down. "I'll be right back pretty girl."

Nathan led Lucas to a area where no one was near them. "Whats up man?" Lucas asked.

"Do you think your mom would have a problem with Haley and I staying at your place for awhile?" Nathan asked.

"I don't see why she would."

"Ok. Will you please talk to her about it. We'd only be staying there until we saved up enough money to get a apartment." Nathan explained.

Lucas nodded. "I'll talk to her tonight. I'll text or call you later."

Nathan let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

then was off to find Lucas.

It wasn't a shock when Nathan found Lucas with Brooke.

"Luke, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

Lucas stood up. "Yeah man." Lucas put his bottle of water down. "I'll be right back pretty girl."

Nathan led Lucas to a area where no one was near them. "Whats up man?" Lucas asked.

"Do you think your mom would have a problem with Haley and I staying at your place for awhile?" Nathan asked.

"I don't see why she would."

"Ok. Will you please talk to her about it. We'd only be staying there until we saved up enough money to get a apartment." Nathan explained.

Lucas nodded. "I'll talk to her tonight. I'll text or call you later."

Nathan let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

After basketball practice Lucas went straight home. Instead of Brookes. She was mad, of course. But he had to ask him mom about Nathan and Haley staying with them for awhile before he did anything else.

"Mom?" Lucas called out as he walked through the door.

"I'm in the living room." She called back.

Lucas walked down the hall to the living room. Karen was sitting on the couch folding laundry.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"It was good. Actually, I have something to ask you." He said.

Karen sat down the shirt she was folding and looked at Lucas. "Go on." She said.

Lucas plopped down into the puffy chair next to the couch. "Nathan and Haley got married over the weekend an-" Lucas began but Karen quickly cut him off.

"What? They got married? Haley and Nathan?" She asked.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, and today Nathan came up to me during lunch and asked me to ask you something." Lucas stated.

"I'm listening." Karen said.

"He and Haley don't have money to pay for the motel room another night and both of their parents kicked them out. So he was wondering if they could stay here for a while."

"Of course." Karen said.

Lucas smiled. "It'll only be until they save up enough money to get a place."

"They can stay as long as they want, Lucas."

"Thanks mom." Lucas said before getting up to call Nathan.

--

Nathan was in his car on the way to pick Haley up from Peyton's when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked.

"My mom said you can stay here as long as you want, Nate." Lucas said.

Nathan sighed relief again. "Thank you man. Thank you." He said before hanging up.

He arrived at Peyton's place not long after talking to Lucas and he was more excited then ever. He knocked on the door excitedly.

Haley opened the door and took a step out. "Peyton knows." She said.

"Knows? Knows what?" He asked.

Haley looked down. "About our baby."

Nathan was confused. "How'd that happen?"

"I'll tell you in our new home, your car." She said.

"I got a place Hales. We're going to stay with Lucas and Karen for awhile."

Haley smiled. "Really? That's great!" She exclaimed.

Once in the car Nathan asked, "So how did Peyton find out?"

Haley hesitated. "I told her." She said in a quiet voice. "She promised not to tell anyone." She added quickly.

Nathan began to chuckle. "I knew you couldn't go long without telling anyone."

"Oh shut up." Haley said.

Nathan took a breath. "You know living with Lucas and Karen means they will probably find out about the baby."

"Crap." Haley said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the lack of update. I've had a bad case of writers block. As of right now my laptop has a virus and that is what I write everything on so I won't be updating on as much. - Brittany**

"This is the room you guys will be sleeping in

"This is the room you guys will be sleeping in." Karen told Haley as she opened the door.

Haley smiled. "Thanks for letting us stay here Karen."

"I'd do anything for you Haley James … Scott." Karen smiled. "So tell me how did this whole marriage to Nathan happen?"

Haley's face went serious. "If I told you something you'd promise not to tell Lucas, or anyone else?" She asked the older woman.

Karen nodded. "Of course."

Haley led Karen into the room and closed the door behind them. "I'm pregnant." Haley spoke in a soft voice.

"Pregnant? With Nathan's baby?" She asked.

Haley nodded. "How did this happen?" Karen asked.

"We were at a party, we both had been drinking and one thing led to another." She explained. "But the thing is, I've loved Nathan for awhile now, before we even had sex. I'm just not sure if he feels the same. I think he just married me because it was the right thing to do."

Karen pulled Haley into a hug. "Oh Haley."

"Peyton knows about the baby." Haley pulled away from Karen's embrace. "I had to tell someone."

Karen was about to say something when Nathan walked in. "Hey." He said.

"Hey Nathan." Karen said as she stood up. "I'll just let you two be alone." She told them before leaving the room.

Nathan sat down next to Haley. "You told her." He spoke.

"What? No I didn't." Haley tired to lie, but she could tell by the look on his face that he didn't believe her. "Alright, so I told her. She said she wouldn't tell Lucas or anyone else."

"Well, we should start telling people. We can't hide it forever you know." Nathan said.

Haley sighed. "I know I know."'

"We can wait as long as you want though." He said as he laid back on the bed.

"Thanks."

Nathan pulled her back. "So do you want to take a nap?" He asked.

"Sure." She said as she cuddled up next to him.

Haley had no idea that Nathan had been standing by the door when she told Karen her true feelings for Nathan. As they laid next to each other in bed Nathan kissed Haley's head and softly said "I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

**I think I have regained my passion for this fic as well as some of my others. All week I've been thinking about what the next chapter will be like and I think that I have finally gotten it down right. I hope that you all are well and that you all enjoy this chapter. Please rememeber to review, they make me happy. - Brittany **

A week has gone by since Nathan and Haley moved in with Karen. Nathan found a job at the pretzel shop in the mall, while Haley got one at Karen's Cafe'. All week Haley had been obsessing over how she was going to tell Lucas she was expecting his brothers child, she finally had enough of the thought of what he could say to her and decided to tell him tonight. Since Nathan has the night shift tonight Lucas is picking her up from work and she is going to tell him then. Right now she is getting a little nervous because its almost the end of her shift.

"Haley, is something wrong?" Karen asked.

Haley bit her lip. "Yeah, everythings fine. I'm just a little nervous. I'm telling Lucas about the baby tonight, and I'm just afraid that he will flip out or something." She said as she sat down on a stool.

Karen leaned over the counter and gave Haley a comforting hand. "It'll be fine. Even if Lucas does freak out he'll get over it 'cause you're the best of friend he's ever had."

Haley let out a light smile. "Thank Karen."

The bell on the door rang and Lucas' voice boomed through the room. "You ready Hales?" He asked.

Haley turned around, putting a smile on her face she said, "Of course. Just let me grab my bag." Standing up off the stool she walked around the counter and found her bag.

Outside of the Cafe' Haley said, "You want to go grab a hamburger and fries?"

"You know I do." Lucas said with a little laugh.

"It seems like we haven't hung out in ages. Ever since you got married to my brother." Lucas said before taking a bit of his burger.

Haley sipped on her tea before saying, "Lucas, we live together. We hang out all the time."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know." She ate a french fry then said, "If I tell you something you promise not to freak out on me?"

His face went serious. "Yeah."

Haley took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Lucas went speakless. "Uh, um, what?" He finally got out.

"I'm going to have a baby." She spoke again.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Who's baby is it? I mean, you and Nathan just got married last week." Lucas asked.

"Its Nathan's baby. I found out I was pregnant last week." Haley told him.

Lucas looked confused. "Nathan and I were drunk at a party a month ago and we sort of slept together." Haley filled in the blanks.

"Is that why you two got married?" Lucas asked.

Haley nodded. "My parents were going to send me away to a school for pregnant teenages then make me give the baby up. I went and told Nathan about the baby and about how my parents reacted and he asked me if I wanted the baby, and I said yes then he said he wanted it too so he said "lets get married." And we did."

Lucas let out a sigh. "Does he know that you love him?"

"Huh, what? What are you talking about?" Haley asked.

"Does Nathan know that you love him? We all know you do. We can see it in your eyes. And, we all know he loves you. I mean, its pretty damn obvious." Lucas smiled.

"I don't- Ok I love Nathan." Haley smiled. "What do you mean "we all know he loves you?"

"When he looks at you he always smiles, right when we all became friends he was always asking about you, he gets a twinkle in his eyes when ever he sees you. Its pretty obvious Hales." Lucas smiled again.

"A twinkle in his eyes? You just sounded so gay." Haley laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Lucas laughed with her.

Haley went serious again. "So you think he loves me?"

Lucas grabbed her hand. "I know he loves you."

_Later that night. _

Haley looked at the clock when she heard Nathan step into the room.

"You worked late. Its almost 11pm." She let out a yawn.

Nathan began to take off his work clothes. "I know. I had to stay and help clean up 'cause one of the guys called in sick today." He told her.

"I told Lucas today."

"About the baby?" Nathan asked.

"uh huh. He took it pretty well."

Nathan, no in his boxers climbed into bed next to Haley.

"Its good that he finally knows."

Haley went silent. Now was her time. She was just going to tell him.

"Nathan, can I tell you something and you'd promise not to freak out on me?" Haley asked.

Nathan pulled her in close to him. "Of course you can. You know that." He smiled.

"Ok here it goes." She said softly. "I think I love you."

Nathan smiled at her. "You think you love me?"

Haley nodded. "Think is a understatement. I am in love with you." She said.

Nathan pulled Haley even closer to him and gave her a kiss. "Thats good." He paused. "'Cause I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

**I have great news for me, bad news for you guys. My friend Ashley on the OTHforums called me about two weeks ago and asked if I could go with her and her mom on a road trip to Willmington. I'm not sure if there is any One Tree Hill fans that don't know what or where Willmington is, but its the town where One Tree Hill is filmed. I asked my mom if it was ok if I went and she was sketchy at first about it because, well, Ashley and I have never really met. But after a few phone calls between moms and a little convinceing I am going to Willmington. That is my good news. The bad news is I'm going to be gone 3 weeks so I will not be able to update at all. We are not leaving until October so I still have time to update as much as I can before we go. I know most of you are thinking "October is far away, why is she telling us now?" and the answer to that is, I'm just super excited and can't contain myself. Anyway, I'll get to the update now. I hope you all enjoy and rememeber to review. - Brittany.**

There was a knock on the bedroom door early the next morning. Haley let out a yawn and looked over to the nightstand to see what time it was. 6:45am. She now groaned as she put her robe on and made her way to the door. She opened it slowly, rubbing her eyes with her free hand as she did. Lucas was standing on the other side.

"Hey buddy." He greeted her. "You want some breakfast?" He asked.

Haley slowly walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She didn't want to wake Nathan. He loved to sleep in late on weekends.

"Lucas, its almost 7:00am on a Saturday. Why on earth are you up this early? No, more importantly, why are you waking _me _up this early on a Saturday?" Haley asked.

Lucas smiled. "You use to always wake up early. Did you have a long night or something?" He questioned.

Haley smiled as she rememeber how amazing the pervious night was. "Actually, I did." She smirked.

Lucas finally caught on to what she was saying and groaned. "Ok, ewww." He stated.

"What? I'm a married woman who is in love with her husband who loves her back." She grinned widely.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You told him?" He asked. She nodded. "And he told you he feels the same?" Once again, she nodded. "Hales, I'm happy for you." Lucas smiled.

"Hey." Nathan said as he walked down the hall to where Lucas and Haley were standing. "I was wondering where you went." He said before giving Haley a kiss. "I can't sleep without you next to me." He smiled.

"You guys are so sickening" Lucas stated before walking into the kitchen.

Haley rolled her eyes before giving Nathan another kiss. "Lucas is making breakfast, want some?" Haley asked.

"Mmm-hmm."

_Later that day._

"Tutor-girl!" Brooke exclaimed as she walked into Karen's living room. "Do you want to come to the mall with me and P.Sawyer?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun actually." She smiled.

"Get your butt into gear, we have to pick Peyton up in 5 minutes." Brooke said.

Haley walked back to their bedroom where Nathan was doing homework and told him she was going to go with Brooke and peyton for a couple hours. He told her that when he was finished with his homework that he was going to go down to the rivercourt with Lucas and shoot around.

_At the mall._

"Nathan would go crazy if he saw you in that." Brooke pointed to a skimpy little number in Victoria's Sercet.

Haley shook her head. "Yeah right. I'm going to be so fat I won't even be able to fit in that." _Crap. _Haley thought.

"Fat? What do you mean "Fat?" Brooke asked. Peyton didn't know what to do so she just looked away.

"Uh, well, I'm sort of pregnant." Haley stated.

"What!?" Brooke smiled. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I was just waiting for the right time, which I don't think is now but whatever." She said.

Brooke looked at Peyton who didn't look shocked at all. "Peyton, why don't you look suprised?" Brooke asked.

"Um Haley sort of already told me." She stated.

"So I'm the only one who didn't know?" Brooke asked.

"No! Lucas didn't know either until yesterday." Haley told her.

Brooke's sad face vanished and was soon filled with happy emotions. "So when did you and hot-shot hook up?" She said, "Wait, it is Nathan's, isn't it?"

Haley chuckled. "Yes, its Nathan's. And we 'hooked up' almost 2 months ago at a party." Haley began to smile. "Oh, did you guys know that we love each other?"

"Yeah, its obvious." Peyton and Brooke said at the same time.

"No. I mean, did you guys know that Nathan and I declared our love for each other?" Haley grinned even more.

"When?" Brooke squelled.

"Last night."

"Aww. I can't believe you guys are married, in love, and having a baby. Its so cute." Peyton stated.

"I can't wait for little Naley-baby to be born!" Brooke said.

"Naley-baby?" Haley and Peyton both asked.


	12. Chapter 12

**It's been awhile. I know I said I was going to update as much as I can before I leave but I came down with writers block. Everything that I wrote was crap. Speaking of my trip just thought I would let you all know I will be leaving October 5th and I won't be getting back until the 19-20th of November. So that will be over a month with no update. Anyway... I'll let ya'll get to the chapter now. XoXo - Brittany**

_1 Month later..._

Haley ran a light hand over her slight bump she had began to grow over the past month. A smile rested on her lips as she gased at it. That smile soon faded when she realized her jeans no-longer buttoned. She let out a grunt as she screached through the closet looking for anything that would fit. No luck. _Damn._ She thought. _I should have taken Brooke up on her offer of making me clothes. I wonder if that is still on the table? _She thought. She was about to give up when she saw a skirt hanging on a hanger behind Nathan's jeans. _Yes! I am in luck today!_ She exlaimed in her head. Pulling the skirt off the hanger she pulled it up her legs and smiled when it wasn't to small to go over her hips. Once again she was back in the closet looking for a shirt that would match the long black skirt. She moved the hangers one by one looking for a shirt. Settling on a white baby-doll T-shirt that would actually cover her small baby bump. After fully dressed she gave herself a once over in the full lenght mirror before exiting the room.

"Geez Hales. You take long to get dressed than Lucas does." Nathan said with a smirk as him and Lucas ate breakfast in the kitchen.

Lucas hit Nathan's arm playfully. "Shut up, dude. You take just as long."

Haley smiled as the brother fought. "Sorry. Your child is growing and none of my clothes hardly fit anymore." She told him.

Nathan swallowed the orange juice in his mouth then said, "We have some money saved up, ya know. You could go buy some actual fitting clothes." He stated.

Haley shrugged. "I was just going to ask Brooke if she still wanted to make me some. Besides, the money we have saved up is for a apartment."

Lucas' eyes shot out of his head. "Oh please tell me you are not going to have Brooke make your clothes!" Haley and Nathan both looked confused about Lucas' sudden outburst. "She's gonna be so happy and will never shut up about it!" He told them.

Nathan and Haley both laughed. "Well, sorry, buddy. Unless you'd like to buy me some expensive clothes Brookes gonna do it." Haley told him.

Lucas sighed. "Ready for school?" He asked before putting his dishes in the dish washer.

"Yeah, lets hit the road." Haley said.

--

Haley made her way down the hall, passing through all the other kids that were trying to make their way to the quad to eat lunch. Once Haley went the fresh air hit her face she let a sigh out. She found Brooke sitting next to Peyton, of course, and most of the other cheerleaders. Haley took the havy bag off her shoulder before sitting down.

"Hey Pregnant-girl. How are you?" Brooke asked in a cherry mood.

"Just that, Pregnant." She let out in a sigh. "I'm tired, my feet hurt, my back hurts, and on top of it all I have no clothes that fit any more. Which reminds me, Brooke, would you still be willing to make me some clothes? I'd be forever in your debt." Haley said in one fast sentence.

Brooke got a even bigger grin on her face than the one she had before. "Of course I'll make you clothes!" She exclaimed. "This is so exciting!" She clapped her hands together.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "You know she's never gonna shut up about how excited, or excting this is now, right?" Peyton chuckled.

Haley laughed as well. "Yeah, Lucas said that would happen." She smiled.

--

Haley never knew feet could hurt or feel more tired then they did right now. The cafe' was packed and people just seem to keep coming in. All she wanted was a break. No, scratch that. All she wanted was to go home and rest for like, ever. The bell on the door rang again and Haley was just about to let out a frustrated sigh until she saw who entered.

"Hey you. You look tied." He stated.

She wiped down a table and said, "Well I guess I look how I feel."

"When do you get off? 7:30 right?" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, and its what, only 6:00 now. Why can't this day end already!" She said.

"Why don't you ask Karen if you can take the rest of the day off. I'm sure she'll understand." Nathan suggested.

Haley shook her head. "Nope. We need the money. I just have to tough through it."

"I can help you. I'll take some of the load off you." He said.

"You don't have to do that." She said.

"But I want to."

"Fine." Haley smiled. "Get that table over there. I've had to pee for like an hour but had no time to go." She told him.

--

"Ahhh, it feels so good to be home." Haley said as she feel onto their bed.

Nathan took off his jacket then laid next to her. "I found this little apartment today. If we save up just a little bit more we can afford it." He told her.

Haley's eyes light up. "Really? That'd be great. I know Karen doesn't mind us living here, I just feel bad about it."

"I know you do." He kissed the top of her head. "We'll be out of here soon. Don't worry, baby."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for my lack of update's everybody. I've had really bad writers block lately. It saddens me to say that this will be the last chapter of this fic. I just can't find the passion for this fic that I use to have for it anymore. I thought about it and realized that this will be the perfect place to end everything. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this and I really loved all your reviews! I've been cookin' up some new ideas for fics, I just haven't got around to finishing the first few chapters yet. Be looking out for new fics though. Anyway, I'll let you guys read the last chapter now. Happy readings. - Brittany**

The little girl cooed in her arms as she smiled down at it. Haley James - now Scott- never thought her life would turn out quite like this. Everything was absolutely perfect. The little girl in her arms was the best thing to ever happen to her. If it wasn't for the little baby she would have never married Nathan and that would have surely been a shame.

"Hey. Want me to go put her to sleep?" Nathan asked as he walked down the hallway over to where his wife was standing with their baby.

She nodded and said, "Sure. If you really feel the need to take her away from me."

Nathan smiled and gently took his little girl out of her arms and made his way back down the hallway to the nursery. His grin never seemed to fade these days. Not even when he got woken up at 3am to a screaming baby. Actually, that was when his smile seemed to be at it's best. The baby cooed as she sucked on her pacifier.

"Daddy loves you sweat-pea." he cooed down to her before turn the light off and leaving the door.

"Did she fall right asleep?" Haley asked as she folded a sleeper of her daughters.

He nodded. "She didn't even stay up long enough to hear me tell her I love her."

Haley chuckled a little then stopped folding the laundry.

"Did you ever think that we end up like this?"

Nathan sat down next to her on the couch and took a breath. "I never thought that I'd end up married with a beautiful daughter a week before we graduate. But I wouldn't have it any other way." he said before he kissed her forehead.

"I wouldn't have it any other way either."

"I love you Haley James Scott, I always will."

Haley smiled and said, "I love you too, babe. Always and forever."

She leaned in to give him a kiss when there was a high pitched scream come from the other room. "I better go check on her."

"Okay, I'll kiss you later."

_2 years later..._

She placed the pink cake on the table and called for everyone to come into the kitchen. Everyone gathered around as Nathan placed the now 3 year old in her highchair. He kissed the top of her head then grabbed the camera to take a picture. Haley smiled and said,

"Alright. It's time to sing 'happy birthday' to the birthday girl!"

Alica squealed when her mom annouced it was time for cake. Her smiled was bright and beautiful. Nathan snapped another shot of his daugther before everyone started singing.

"Okay, I guess I'll get this song going." Lucas smiled as he started singing the birthday song. "Happy birthday to you.."

Soon everyone joined in Alica smiled as she waited to be able to dig into her cake. "Happy brithday to Alica, happy birthday to you!"

"And many more on channel four.." Brooke smiled.

"And a big fat lady on channel 80." Lucas finished the little ryhme.

Haley bent down to kiss her daughter then pinched her arm. Alica looked at her mom with a angry face and Haley just smiled. "What? It was just a pinch to grow a inch, sweetheart."

Nathan took a few more pictures then picked up his little girl. "Happy birthday, Sweat-pea." Alica leaned in and kissed her dads cheek.

After everyone had their cake and icecream Alica said, "Can I open my gifts?"

Haley smiled and said, "Sure. Go sit down in the livingroom and we'll be in there in a second sweetheart."

Alica ran into the other room squealing. Lucas followed her saying, "Hey little lady! Slow it down. Now come give uncle Lucas a hug!"

Haley laughed and smiled at how much she loved her family. Brooke wobbled over to where Haley was and started helping her throw the paper plates away.

"I can't believe in just a few more months I'll have a little girl of my own." Brooke grinned.

Haley smiled back then looked around the room to make sure the guys were in the other room and then whispered to Brooke, "Can you keep a secret?"

Brooke's eyes light up and she said, "You know I can."

Haley smiled and whispered in a even lower voice, "I'm pregnant!"

Brooke gasped in excitement then hugged her, "When'd you find out?"

"This morning. I haven't told Nathan yet so keep it on the downlow."

Brooke nodded and said, "This is so exciting!"

Before Haley could say anything Nathan walked in and said, "Haley, our daughter is going to blow a fuse if she can't open her gifts now." He laguhed.

Haley laughed with him and Brooke said, "I'm going to get out there and give my little booger a kiss!"

Haley walked over to where Nathan was standing and kissed him, "Nathan, honey, I- uh- I have something to tell you. Some news."

Nathan's face went serious but Haley smiled so he knew it was nothing to be worried over. "What is it?"

"You're going to be a daddy again." she grinned.

Nathan's face went blank for a minute before he hugged Haley tightly and said, "Yes! I'm so happy!" then he kissed her.

"I love you, Nathan Scott."

"I love you too, Haley James Scott."


End file.
